world_of_phytorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
House Bender
House Bender was een Great House uit de Phinnellands. House: House Bender was tot haar ondergang een machtig House in de Phinnellands, voor eeuwen bezaten zij de enige stad in de omgeving; Otterphort. Het gebied rond de stad noemde men uiteindelijk Gold Coast. De Benders stonden bekend om hun vloot, die niet groot, maar zeker berucht was. House Bender en hun stad krijgen het door de eeuwen heen zwaar te voorduren. Dit zorgt ervoor dat de lords, na de oorlogen met de Oosterlingen in de East-West Wars, de bevolking van Otterphort leerden vechten en verschillende wapendepots ten alle tijden paraat haddeen staan in de stad. History: Na The Great Mars in 1891, waar duizenden High Folk de Phinnellands intrekken en bevolken, groeit Otterphort uit als een grote havenstad en in de eeuwen die volgen krijgt House Bender grote macht in de regio. In de East-West Wars is Otterphort de eerste stad die in handen valt van de Oosterlingen. De 30.000 soldaten overwelmen de stad met gemak. De Benders weten de stad echter op tijd te ontvluchten en keren bijna 50 jaar later, na de bevrijding van hun stad terug. In 559 VNt gaat House Elmore, een Great House van de naburige Highlands in rebellie tegen het Citadelpact. House Bender, als onderdeel van het bondgenootschap wordt opgeroepen troepen te sturen naar de regio om House Elmore tot medewerking te dwingen. Na vele gevechten weten de overgebleven legers van House Elmore van het eiland te vluchten en nemen met een vloot het onbewaakte Otterphort in. Maar ook daar worden de Elmores snel verdreven en uiteindelijk verlsagen door de Benders. Deze overwinning zorgde dat de stad en haar House grote roem kregen over het hele continent. Maar mindere lords kwamen aan de macht; In 434 VNt landden 90.000 Westerlingen in het noorden van de Phinnellands en zonder steun moet House Bender toekijken hoe hun macht verminderd, terwijl de nieuwkomers, House Haxorus, hun gebieden inneemt. Maar na vele oorlogen lijkt House Haxorus in 415 VNt uitgeput in manschappen. House Bender verklaart met enige steun van huurlingen en kleine Houses de oorlog aan Haxorus. (Zie ook: Battle at the Gold Coast) Na verbannen te zijn van hun gebieden zaten de Benders voor 21 jaar in verschillende kampen tussen de grens met de Midlands en Phinnellands. Niemand wilde de vluchtelingen, soldaten of Lord Bender meer helpen na de slag tegen House Haxorus. Enkele kleine houses kwamen in 394 VNt bij Lord Bender en spoorden hem aan om de rijke en strategische stad Hemington in te nemen. Daar zou hij genoeg soldaten voor hebben en de muur van de stad was nog in aanbouw. De volgende lente in 393 VNt vertrekken de legers naar Hemington. De grote troepenbeweging blijft echter niet onopgemerkt en al snel weten ze in Hemington wat er staat te gebeuren. Het grootste deel van hun bekwaame troepen is echter door de Citadel naar een grote opstand bij de Philetarzia Mines gestuurd en kunnen pas twee dagen na de Benders bij Hemington zijn. (Zie ook: Miners Rebellion of 393, The Hornwood Sacrifice, Battle for Hemington.)